Deodorizing apparatus of this type usually serves primarily to remove free fatty acids and disturbing taste- and odor-imparting substances from, for example, edible oils or edible fats.
The stripping is usually effected with steam under a pressure in the range from about 2 to 8 millibars. The treatment is carried out below the boiling temperature of the organic liquid. Excessively high temperatures would adversely affect the taste and appearance of the treated product.